kormanon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mhigo
Mhigo was born in a small isolated village within the Yúndǐng Mountains to a poor family. Living in exceptionally squalor conditions, the family decided to let go of this new child and send him to a monastery to live a better life. On the doorstep of the Leiting Temple, a newborn Mhigo was picked up by his new Master, Master Bahn. Growing up in the Léitíng Temple was not an easy life, but Mhigo had more people he could call brothers and sisters than he could count, and a knack for the martial arts, so he was content. However the day that changed his life would be during one of their pilgrimages During the pilgrimage, with his friend and interest Ghiri, they discovered the wonders of alcohol and that was something that would, for better or worse, change his life forever. Master Bahn was a patient man, but there was a limit to how much he could cover for their drunken shenanigans, and it didn't take many years the two to eventually be exiled. For weeks they traveled, only having each other and the shame they carried. From the mutual suffer they grew closer, almost lovers, until one day they were separated during a bandit attack. Mhigo waited as long as he could in a nearby city, until his funds started running out, and a local crime lord made an offer he couldn’t refuse, become a gladiator. There he would eventually meet a new master, an orc known as Gork Monsterpunch. Though not the brightest orc, Gork was a capable fighter specializing in unarmed combat, just like Mhigo. Mhigo learned a lot from him, even going as far as to mix this “orcish free-fighting” with the arts he grew up with. After a lot of practice and frequent drinking, it grew into a new personal style, a drunken style. Alas, Gork was ultimately killed in the ring by Hatori Kikamaru, known for his double-blades and dirty tactics, and Mhigo lost yet another father figure. There was nothing left but bitter sweet memories, Mhigo once again resumed his nomadic lifestyle, living off of mercenary work and fighting pits while exploring the continent. On the harbor of the port city of Noncho he was approached by an official with an offer he couldn't dream of or refuse. This newfound work took him to a new and strange continent with strange new peoples. He would also meet a new infatuation, Mara. Their journey however was not fortuitous as it would seem. Their ship was captured of who only him, Mara and their ward, Guanzhou, survived. They were moved around a lot until they were eventually saved by a intrepid and bizarre group of adventurers. With them Mhigo finally believes that he has found his new calling. Leaving their ungrateful ward, Mhigo and Mara join the adventurers and continues to be with them even now. Where his story will take him will be nothing short of long and drawn out sessions. Despite the adversities he faces he is believes in enlightenment of both himself and others and still practices the parts that makes sense to him daily. Category:Character